


Kamala Khan vs. Bears

by tptigger



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Meta, kamala's fangirl is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamala's superhero duties are interfering with her fannish life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamala Khan vs. Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Камала Хан против Дедлайна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878792) by [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel)



> Kamala was created by G. Willow Wilson and I hope I did the character justice.
> 
> Many thanks to seekingferret for the beta, and to the Hippos of #yuletide for introducing us.

"Bears," Kamala muttered to herself as she stared at the blinking cursor of her screen.

Why had she picked up a Pinch Hit for Yuletide again? Probably because she'd been unable to resist the Avengers(RPF) prompt asking for actual case fic about Wolverine. Though why she thought she could manage actual case fic in three days was another story.

Then again, she hadn't been expecting the giant robot attack across the river that had led to a call to assemble!! (She was an Avenger!!! How cool was that!!) Unfortunately, Yuletide bears weren't the kind she could just embiggen and smash. She just had to _write_.

That was when her phone beeped. She glanced at it, it was a text from Bruno. She rolled her eyes, muttering about him asking his new girlfriend instead, when she actually read the text. It just said "Gakk!" To anyone who happened to break into her phone, it looked like a butt text or something, but Kamala knew it was code for "help, I'm at work at the Circle Q and I'm being robbed." Kamala sighed, changed into her costume, opened the window, embiggened her legs, and dashed down the street.

* * *

"I um..." Bruno stuttered.

"Give me the money from the safe!" the man holding a gun to his head shouted.

"I don't have the combination for the safe."

"Well you better get it," the man said.

"You better put the gun down," Kamala said. "I don't think you realized this, but you're on my turf."

"What, you think I'm going to be scared of a little girl?" The man turned around and the man's jaw dropped as he took in Kamala, who had embiggened to the point where her head was just clear of the ceiling. He dropped the gun.

"How about you give Bruno back whatever you stole and we forget this ever happened," Kamala said, "but if I catch you in my town again, forget the police, I'm calling Iron Man to kick your ass." She loved being able to deliver that threat.

Hopefully Tony wouldn't kill her. Much.

The man dropped the sack of money and ran out of the store.

Bruno chuckled. "You couldn't have waited for the cops?"

"Can't," Kamala said, shrinking down to her regular size. "Bears."

"I thought you finished that Yuletide thing," Bruno said.

"I picked up a pinch hit," Kamala said. "It's due in like four hours. I have to run."

"Thanks, Kamala," Bruno said. "Happy Yuletide writing."

"Merry Christmas," she called over her shoulder as she dashed out the door, embiggened her legs and ran down the street.

She wondered if it would be too cliché for Wolverine to stop a hold up at a convenience store and call it casefic.


End file.
